Fiore's Guardian Angels
by Under Celestial Stars
Summary: 6 Fairy's abandon their Fairy wings only to find the strength to fly on the wings of Angels... Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Juvia have had enough. Leaving their nakama for 5 months to train, only to come back as Angels. Now with new nakama to help the heartbreak, how will Fairy Tail react to the Lost Fairies who have become Angels? Accepting OCs. T for language. Romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's time, I'm sorry.  
>Lisanna POV<br>The agreed group walked through the guild does doors. Walking past Mira with a sad glance, telling her 'yes, its time. I'm sorry, and I love you.' We walk to masters office, and our agreed leader knocks quietly on the door.  
>Lucy POV<br>I knock on the door, and Masters quiet voice comes from within, telling us to enter. I have to knock, because our team nominated me as the leader. Well, actually, I had no say in it. When they asked, the immediate response was "Lucy". Great. Master Macarov comes and opens the door, and looks at us in surprise. " Yes, children, how may I help you?"  
>"Juvia and her friends would like to enter your office to speak with you," said the now timid water mage from the back of the group.<br>" of course children, come inside". He ushers us in.  
>Juvia POV<br>When master Macarov lets us in, love ri- no, Lucy-sama wastes no time going in. Juvi- no, the rest of the group and I follow quickly. We seat ourselves around the desk, and master looks at us and says " how can I help you, children?"  
>" master," says a quiet voice to his left, out of his view.<br>" yes Wendy, child?"  
>"We-" she breaks off and sniffs. "we would like to leave the guild, master."<br>Master Macarov looks shocked, to say the least.  
>"Why?"<br>" we have been bullied, these last few weeks. We were hoping it would let up, but it continued," Stated Levy.  
>" we have all been called weak multiple times for an extended period of time." Said Lucy.<br>" Erza?" Asked master Macarov." You have not said anything yet,"  
>"master Macarov, " she started slowly." I have watched my friends get bullied to long. This is not the Fairy Tail that I once knew, when I joined." Master is crying hard, and he gestures to us.<br>"of course, children. Show me your mark ." Master removes our marks with a spell, a light glow appears and our marks are gone. We thank him and walk out sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, This is, like, sooo late, and I'm soooo sorry! -starts apologizing like Aries-**

**Natsu: Ok, geez, on with the story!**

**Celestial: Please enjoy the double update!**

**-Zeref walks into my room- **

**Zeref: She doesn't own Fairy Tail... Or Sabertooth, or Blue Pegasus, or Lamia Scale, or Mermaid Heel, and me.**

**Celestial: Oh yeah... Natsu is raiding my fridge with Happy... Sting and Rogue are arguing in the living room... Laxus is just there... Erza is punishing Gray for stripping in the basement... Lyon is... oh yeah, he strips too, so that means... hes with Erza, yeah... Jellal is having a staring contest with Mystogan... and Zeref is living in my closet. Excuse me while I deal with the anime people... Enjoy the story! (^-^)/**

**-Celestial**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Support<br>Lucy POV  
>The girls walk sadly out of masters- no, Macarovs office. They descend the stairs, praying they reach the door before someone notices. Of course, someone does. The Exceeds, that is .<br>"Lushee! I want a fish!"  
>" Wendy, where are you going? Where is your guild mark?"<br>"Oi, shrimp, where do you think your going?" The girls stop and look at them sadly.  
>" we're leaving, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily." Happys eyes immediately watered, and he flew straight to me, shouting "Bring me, bring me!"<br>I wrapped my arms around him and looked him straight in the eye, very serious.  
>" we won't be coming back, Happy. You'll have to leave Natsu."<br>"Bring me," he said stubbornly. I nodded a bit and said"lets go see Macarov." Then, to my surprise, Pantherlily says " yeah, count me in." And Carla says"me, too." I smile and say, a little sadly," Ok, thank you." And we walk up to see Macarov again, the second time that day. I figured it would be the last time. I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, that's that...**

**I updated twice cause it was late! **

**So, enjoy!**

**-Celestial**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I know it soo short, soooo...**

**TRIPLE UPDATE!**

**Enjoy the special treat!**

**I will start adding OCs soon...**

**-Celestial**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Training<br>Lucy POV  
>After that scene, we decided to leave, to train. We would train for how long? We didn't know. Which is why we are currently wandering around a forest. There is another reason, though. I could feel it. The pull. Calling me, pushing me forwards. I continue until reaching a large clearing. In the center, there is a woman, face to the sky, arms raised, under a magic circle. She turns to is and smiles. " you came," she says, delighted. More figures step out to the light, and the girl in the center smiles again. " I'll introduce myself. I'm Celeste Di Angelo, and these are my sisters. We are the angels, and we are here to make you angels too, as you have the necessary qualifications. Introductions, everyone!" ' oh, boy ' I thought. ' what did I get myself into?'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok! That's that, chappie 4 next!**

**Oh, I don't own anything but the plot, and my OCs...**

**-Celestial**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OC intro time! Enjoy!**

**I only own the following OCs and certain OCs to come!**

**I no own Fairy Tail... or any guild at the moment!**

**IMPORTANT INFO AT BOTTOM, READ READ READ IT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Introductions<br>Lucy POV  
>Our new trainers began introducing themselves. ( they're all female) This is what I'd gathered:<br>Angel of Battle and strategy: Black hair, red eyes( that happens alot, ne?) dark skin. Really tall. Named Athena.  
>Angel of Music and literature: White hair, pale skin, blue eyes. Tall. Named Musa.<br>Angel of Nature and animals: Brown hair, lilac eyes, pale skin. Tall. Named Gaea.  
>Angel of Sky and healing: White hair, silver eyes, pale skin. Tall. Named Cloud.<br>Angel of Fire and water: Pale blue hair, light skin, orange eyes that turn blue. Tall. Named Hestia.  
>Angel of magic(and the leader): (the one who greeted us) Gold hair, light skin, deep blue eyes. Tall. Named Celeste.<br>Apparently, Athena would teach Erza, Musa would teach Levy, Demeter would teach Lisanna, Cloud would teach Wendy, Hestia would teach Juvia, and Celeste was my teacher. The catch was, when we finished training, they would fade, and we would take their places. When we protested, Athena deadpanned.  
>" we'll die soon anyway, so we gotta pass of our power. It's a good shot, you guys. Plus, you get wings." Celeste picked it up from here. "It'll take 5 months, and you'll be separated. After that, you will be transported here, in this exact position. Please, do accept. Oh, and you really will have wings. They are very light, and easily concealed. They don't absorb water or anything, and they don't break or shed feathers. Or is it molting? Anyways, consider it please." I turn to the rest of them and ask<br>"well?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so... CLIFFHANGER!**

**5 reviews till next chappie!**

**If you want to make a OC for the story, **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Magic:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Sexual orientation (as I will be pairing some OCs, NO YOU CANT CHOOSE WHO YOUR OC ENDS UP WITH)**

**OCs WILL ALL BE IN THE GUILD I MADE WITH LUCY AND THE OTHER GIRLS.**

***PETS OPTIONAL,***

**Pet name:**

**Pet type:**

**Apperence:**

**Magic(optional):**

**ANYONE CAN REQUEST AN OC!**

**-Celestial**


	5. AN

WAHHHHH IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

I, in fact, hate A/Ns and i said i would try not to do any... BUT THIS IS QUITE IMPORTANT.

I need help deciding which Fanfiction im gonna post next! I have a poll on my profile. PLease vote! PLEASE!


End file.
